All the Time in the World
by musicforeverluver
Summary: The Warehouse is taken by Paracelsus, Claudia is still in there, Myka is still in the hospital, and a girl was found in the desert. Yep, a typical day for Warehouse 13. But can they stop Paracelsus and in time? They need every person they can get. Yeah, they got all the time in the world... Starts right off of Season 4. Contain spoilers!


**A/N: Hello Warehouse 13 fandom! This is my first fanfic for Warehouse 13 so bear with me. It takes place right where Season 4 left off so IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. And a character I created is in here too. :D **

Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the car was grim. Everyone was worried on how the outcome will turn out. Pete was lost in a thought and Steve is hoping he will snap out of it and make a few jokes. Anything to make the dense situation lighter, but Pete was off in his own little world. Artie was in the back with a tired Mrs. Frederic who is no longer linked with the Warehouse. Steve was driving the car because Pete refused to, saying he was a bit unstable. Steve looked in the rearview mirror at the Warehouse, worrying about Claudia. He hoped she was alright.

"Look out!" Pete shouted, making Steve abruptly stop the car. Pete jumped out of the car, racing towards something unknown.

"What happened? What's wrong, Pete?" Steve asked, jumping out of the car. He raced to catch up to Pete.

"Oh god," Pete said, coming up to a motionless figure. It was a young girl, and she was unconscious. Pete knelt down and checked her pulse. He looked up and nodded at Steve. She was still breathing. Pete got up and picked up the girl. He and Steve started to walk back to the car, where Artie and Mrs. Frederic were waiting. When they reached it, Artie poked his head out in bewilderment.

"W-wha-what are you two doing!?" Artie asked.

"Well, she was just lying over there Artie," Pete explained.

"We don't have time for this!" Artie said exasperated.

"But we can't just leave her there, she could die," Pete snapped.

"Ok, ok, ok, fine," Artie said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Pete carefully put her down in the backseat next to Mrs. Frederic. When they started driving again, Steve looked in the rearview mirror at the girl. He had a troubling thought, _What is a girl unconscious in the middle of nowhere South Dakota?_

By the time they got back to B&B, they were greeted by Abigail. She ran up to us and started fussing over Mrs. Frederic.

"What are you still doing here?" Mrs. Frederic asked sharply, "you are supposed to be on your way to hiding."

"Well, I can't leave you guys with all the fun now, can't I?" Abigail teased.

"Well, putting that aside, we have a LOT of work to do," Artie said.

Pete and Steve came in with the unconscious girl in tow. Abigail looked at them quizzically.

"Can you help her? We found her like this in the desert," Steve explained. Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, bring her to an empty guest room," she directed them.

Artie left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"I just contacted H.G. Wells," Artie announced, "and Mr. Kosan. They will be here shortly. We are going to need all the help we can get. Meanwhile, we can work on getting that young girl awake until they get here."

"Let Abigail handle it, she is a good doctor as any," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Ok then, we'll start brainstorming ideas about Paracelsus. We need to figure out his end game," Artie said, clapping his hands together.

"Hey guys?" Abigail called from upstairs, "can you come up here?"

Everyone rushed up the stairs and into the room. The girl was finally conscious and sitting upright on the bed.

"This was Claudia's expertise, interacting with young people," Artie grumbled. Steve held back a grin.

"Hey," Pete said softly, "we aren't going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Jennifer," she said hesitantly.

"Well, hey Jennifer, what were you doing in the middle of the desert?" Steve asked.

"Um, a couple of days ago, this guy came up to me and handed me a box out of nowhere. It had an address to a Warehouse 13? He said to go there and deliver it to them. I had nothing better to do so I decided to do it. When I was in the desert I tripped over something and banged my head. I probably became unconscious."

"Why did you decide to help a stranger?" Artie queried.

"Well, a few years ago, there was another guy who asked me about Warehouse 13. He wanted me to hack into there for him. He was willing to pay me a lot of money, but I declined. But he kept pestering me, telling me I would uncover endless wonder or something, so that interested me. But when it came up again with a different person? I decided to do it this time."

"What do you know about Warehouse 13?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"Um, not much. I know it poses as an IRS warehouse, but I know that isn't true. The first guy, um I think his name was Mr. Sykes? He said it was full of wonder, so I'm thinking it filled with many different objects. And since is so wonderful, I'm guessing they are special or have special properties about them. And I'm guessing it is a top secret warehouse since not many people know about it. And you guys work there since you keep asking me questions concerning it."

"You don't miss much, do you," Steve said.

"Not really," she said shrugging.

"Wait, you said the man asked to hack in there right? So did you like ever try?" Pete asked.

"Not really, I mean I would love to, but I don't have a laptop, plus I didn't want to get in trouble with the government," she looked at us nervously, "I'm not in trouble, am I? Sometimes I think I need to shut my mouth since I talk a lot."

"No, you're not in trouble, in fact, we can may use your help since we are a person short on the outside," Mrs. Frederic said. Artie looked at her incredulous.

"What! She's a child! And she barely knows about the Warehouse! And she's not replacing Claudia!" Artie exclaimed. Pete glanced at Jennifer to find her a little uncomfortable.

"I know, Arthur, but we need all the help we can get. Plus," she said lowering her voice, "I do believe that Paracelsus might have been the one that sent her. And he might've told her something."

"Fine, fine," Artie said.

"Well Jennifer," Pete said, "how do you feel about helping us save Warehouse 13?"

Jennifer smiled, "I'd love to help."

"Well, while we wait for Helena and Mr. Kosan to arrive, we can speed you up on what the Warehouse does."

_**~(-)~**_

"Wow," Jennifer said, "Just, wow. I mean I didn't think all of that is possible. I'll do the best I can to help. But may I ask, what is the problem?"

"Yes," said a female voice at the door, "what this problem I've been so hastily informed about?"

"H.G.! Thank god you're here," Pete said. Pete went up to hug her and everyone else did too.

"Hey, I think I'll go to my room. I feel a bit tired," Jennifer said softly.

Steve looked at her. He could tell she was lying, but it seemed like a good reason. She must feel uncomfortable. He nodded at her and she headed upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Artie asked.

"She feels a little tired," Steve explained.

"Oh, ok, well back to business. We need to fill H.G. in," Artie said.

_**~(-)~**_

"Well, looks like you've gotten yourself in quite a predicament," Helena commented.

"You think?" Artie said sarcastically.

The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Mr. Kosan followed by Sutton and Nick. Helena noticed that Pete looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Kosan said, "but since we are dealing with Paracelsus, I figured we needed Sutton and Nick. So sorry to the three of you for pulling you out of hiding," he said motioning to Sutton, Nick, and H.G.

"It's fine," Helena said, "I do have a question though. Where's Myka?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that," Artie said.

"Uh, well…" Pete said, trailing off.

"Well what Pete?" Abigail asked.

"Well, she," Pete said, rubbing the back of his neck, "she's in the hospital. She's going through surgery. She has cancer."

"What!? And when was she going to tell us?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Well, she wasn't going to tell me but I got it out of her. She didn't want us to worry about her, especially with the fact that Paracelsus is out and about."

"Well, we are now two people short I'm afraid," Mrs. Frederic said.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked.

"Well, if I know scientists well, and I do," H.G. said, "and if he really did achieve immortality, then he is probably going to try to either take over the world, as all corrupt leaders do, or try and figure how to break the circle of life without losing anyone. Is there any way we can monitor the Warehouse without him knowing?"

"Well, we would answer that if our computer whiz was here, but she isn't so," Pete said.

"Where is Claudia anyways?" Nick asked.

"Mmph, well here's the story. We were in the Warehouse, Paracelsus takes control, we had to go, Warehouse needed Claudia, so she stayed behind," Steve explained.

"Well, the new girl said somethin' about computer hacking, and if I'm right, bing-bang-boom, we've got ourselves a person to help!" Pete said.

"Yes, Nick would you mind getting her please?" Mrs. Frederic said.

Nick headed up the stairs. Typical, let the kids do the grunt work. Which bedroom was the girl in anyways? He poked his head in one and saw it was empty. He headed for another one. The door was slightly a jar. He opened it softly and looked in. The girl was sitting on the windowsill staring outside. He cleared his throat. Startled, she looked up.

"Um, they told me to come get you," he said.

"Ok," she said softly.

"I'm Nick," he said holding out his hand.

"Jennifer," she replied, reaching forward to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer," Nick turned around to head back downstairs, but when he turned around she was looking out the window again. "Aren't you coming?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Naw, they can wait a few minutes. I told them I was tired so they are probably expecting that I'm asleep. It'll take a few minutes to wake up," she said, smiling a bit.

"Well, if you're gonna wait a bit, what are you going to do?" Nick asked.

Jennifer bit her lip, "I dunno, I just want to think a little bit more, sort some things out in my head."

"Do you want to tell anything to me? Maybe I can help, I've been here around 500 years," Nick offered.

Jennifer stared, "I'm trying to decide if you're joking or being serious."

"Naw," Nick said, shrugging, "I'm serious."

"Ok," she replied.

"What's on your mind?"

"I dunno," she said shrugging, "lots of things. And nothing at all. It's all confusing really. I mean I was referenced with Warehouse 13 before and now I'm actually going to help save it."

"Well, take it from me. This chance is once in a lifetime."

Jennifer laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Silence fell between the two. With nothing to say, they each busied themselves with small things like looking out the window or fidgeting with the edge of their shirt.

"Well, while we are getting to know each other, can I ask you some questions? You can ask me too."

"Sure," Jennifer replied, "I don't really care."

"Um...oh! How old are you?" Nick asked.

"Fifteen," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I know, I'm small for my age."

"No, no, it wasn't that. I'm just surprised they are letting you help them, that's all."

"Oh. Well Claudia was young when she first started here. Sixteen I think."

"Oh," Nick said.

"My turn, how old are you?"

Nick laughed, "Are you going to ask the same questions that I asked for every single one?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"I know, and I was just teasing. Anyways, I depends I guess. I mean I'm technically 500 years old, but I've been immortal, but now I'm mortal again, so I'm 15 now."

"Technically," Jennifer added laughing.

"Yeah, technically," Nick said.

He smiled. It is nice having a person your age. Claudia was the closest but she was 21. He looked back at Jennifer who stood up.

"I think we should go now," she said.

"Yeah," he said grinning, "Once you pass this door, you will be pulled in a world of fast paced action and endless wonder," he said in a deep announcer voice.

Jennifer laughed but otherwise didn't reply.

When they got downstairs, everyone else was gathered around a table and a white board near it. Artie was writing furiously as Sutton rolled off info about Paracelsus. Mrs. Frederic was talking quietly with Mr. Kosan. Pete was talking with Helena, filling on everything that had happened. Steve and Abigail were somewhere in the kitchen, cooking and talking.

Jennifer observed the scene with a smile. Even with a bad guy out in the world, everyone seems to be acting like normal people. They were all working in pairs yet doing something to contribute to the group. It was refreshing doing something like this for a change. Meanwhile, Nick was deep in a thought. He was trying to think of ways to bring down his so called uncle. Nick couldn't remember much, but from what he could remember, his uncle was always sneaky, but if you knew his intentions and how he thinks, then you could figure him out quite well. Artie looked over and saw that they were finally here. He ushered everyone to the table, minus Steve who was finishing up the food.

"Ok, so here is what we know," Artie announced. "We know he created a way to be immortal. We know he was crazy and he was the caretaker of Warehouse 13. We know he is now the caretaker of Warehouse 13, but what we don't know is why he is doing this. For power? For more knowledge?"

"We also know Claudia is stuck with him and there is some sort of barrier around the Warehouse that apparently no one can go in or come out of," Pete said.

"Did the barrier ever get activated before?" Abigail asked.

"No," Mr. Kosan, Mrs. Frederic, Pete, and Steve replied.

"Artie," Jennifer said, "you didn't say anything."

"Well, no one else would remember it. I mean it was the time during the Astrolabe. When Sykes was distracting us, Marcus shot a cannon at the Warehouse. On self-defense, the Warehouse activated the shield."

"Wait," Jennifer said, "you said on self-defense right? Then how did Paracelsus turn it on?"

Artie shrugged, "Maybe when you're caretaker, you can activate it."

"No, no," Mrs. Frederic said, "When anyone activates it, it is by instinct and by reasoning. Paracelsus turned it on by his own accord."

Pete snapped his fingers, "So if he found a way to turn it on, there might be a way to turn it off. Wow Jennifer, we should use you more often. Figure out all the difficult problems."

"So," Steve said, "We need to find a way to turn it off and then we could-"

Steve was cut off by a buzzing sound. Looking at everyone quizzically, he took out his Farnsworth. He turned it on.

"Oh thank goodness I could reach you guys," came a female voice.

"Claudia!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah look I don't have time. So far, Paracelsus hasn't been able to track me, but it's only a matter of time before that," Claudia said really fast. She abruptly stopped talking. "Oh god, that's not good."

"What Claudia?" Pete asked, coming up next to Steve, "what's not good?"

**A/N: One chapter down, more to come! Hope you liked it! Review, favorite and follow plz!**


End file.
